Generations in Skyloft
by spudyface
Summary: Set generations after Skyward Sword, the knight academy has grown into a school as people are racing to become aspiring knights. Many character's are back including Saria who is falling for Link's charm but does Link have someone else on his mind. This is my first fanfic so please R&R!
1. A new start

**This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate reviews! Well, hope you enjoy!**

The large auditorium was packed full of children of all ages with their belongings and Saria was no exception. She sat on the uncomfortable chair waiting to be called into one of the many offices for a sort of interview to get into the knight academy.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A young girl asked from beside Saria. The young girl had red hair and wore a white dress, she only carried a single bag with her.

"Ah, no you can sit here if you want." Saria said kindly.

"Thanks. Hey don't you think it's tough getting into this school, I mean having to go through an interview and everything."

"Yeah. It takes a lot of training to be a knight."

"Well there are a lot of people that want to become knight's that's for sure." The young girl said as she glanced around the crowded room.

"I'm Saria. I travelled from the surface to be here."

"I'm Malon. My father owns a farm on the surface, and from all the money he's making he could afford to send me here." Malon said cheerfully, which was cut off by a crackly female voice on the loudspeaker.

_Miss Malon, please report to room six._

"Oh, well that's me. Wish me luck." Malon said as she walked off while waving. Saria smiled but wondered when her name will be called. She looked around once more and saw a familiar boy, which made Saria wonder where she had seen him before. Then it hit her. The boy looked exactly like the chosen hero that's in all the history books, the one that saved the goddess.

Before Saria new it he was walking towards her.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here while I wait to be called." He said gesturing to the chair that Malon had been sitting in only moments ago.

"Ugh yeah sure." Saria stumbled to get out her words and she hoped he didn't notice.

After an awkward silence Saria finally said what she had been dying to say. "Umm you look sort of familiar."

"Like the chosen hero in history books?"

"Ahh yeah."

"That's because my grandfather was the chosen hero."

Saria's jaw dropped open in amazement. She was sitting next to a descendant of the chosen hero.

"The names Link, and I think you can guess who I was named after too." Link said smiling making Saria go red. Link's features were just to perfect with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I-I'm Saria." She stuttered.

"You play the cello?" Link asked after awhile.

"Yes I do." Saria answered following Link's gaze to her cello case.

"I'd like to hear you play sometime." Link said leaning back in his chair. This made Saria blush so she turned her head the other way.

_Mr Link, please report to room nine._

"Catcha." Saria heard Link say but when she looked he was already walking toward room nine with his bag slung over his shoulder.

_'He's really something. Who knew the chosen hero had some good-looking traits running in his family – Cut it out Saria! He's probably one of those guys that just uses you.'_

_Miss Saria, please report to room thirteen_

"It's about time too." Saria muttered to herself as she heard her name being called over the loudspeaker. "Hopefully Link won't be in any classes of mine."

But Saria was soon to be disappointed.

**Ok, this chapter was sort of like an intro. I promise to get into it abit more in the next few chapters**


	2. Crushes

**I forgot to say this in the first chapter but i don't own any Zelda characters only the idea for this story! I fear this may be another chapter where I'll just dribble on but i'll try to make it interesting.**

**(Zelda's POV)**

Zelda's mind was racing, she couldn't believe the school had actually accepted her.

"Hi." Said a voice from the door. "This is room 284, right?"

Zelda spun around to see a girl in a green dress, she had a narrow face and her hair was brown with a green headband. "Yes, this is the right room."

"Looks like we're roommates, I'm Saria."

"That's great, I'm Zelda. Hey, do you want to go out later, maybe explore the place a bit."

"Ah sure, let's unpack first."

Zelda went back to her unpacking while Saria started to unpack her things. Zelda noticed that she had a cello case with her. _'What a coincidence, we both play musical instruments. I wonder if she'll be in the school band.'_

After a few hours the pair had finished their unpacking and the pair were walking in the streets of Skyloft.

"Let's go to that diner over there." Zelda said as she pointed to diner called _Skyloft Diner_.

"Are you sure? I mean it looks pretty cramped." Complained saria.

Zelda just ignored her and walked in the diner. Saria was right, it was packed but there were still two empty seats, which they quickly filled. Zelda ordered two smoothies and she quickly drank it and chatted to Saria about where she is from.

Suddenly Saria's attitude changed out of the blue. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Asked Zelda concerned. Saria just nodded in the direction of the door making Zelda turn around and look. "Who is that?"

"I take it you're referring to the blue eyed blonde." Saria said sipping at her smoothie.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"His name is Link, want to know something else."

Zelda turned back to face Saria who was leaning in close to tell her something secret.

"His grandfather is was the chosen one." Saria continued.

"You mean the chosen one in all the history books." Zelda was surprised at this piece of information.

Zelda stared back at the boy named Link. _'Well he does look cute.'_

"He's looking this way. Ok, just act casual." Zelda said turning back, she couldn't help but let a small smile escape. Saria was just staring down at her drink making it noticeable that she wasn't trying to look at Link.

"Hey Saria, so you got into the school after all." Zelda looked up to see Link standing at their table.

"Yeah, this is Zelda. She got into the school too." Saria said looking at Zelda.

"Hey." Zelda couldn't stop looking at Link's smile. He was just to perfect and Zelda couldn't help but blush a little, so she turned away.

"Um, we have to get going." Saria said suddenly pulling Zelda out of her trance.

"Why?" Asked Zelda and Link at the same time, startling Zelda.

"Well, I think Zelda and me need to get an early night. We don't want to be tired on our first day." Saria gave Zelda a look that said _'I feel awkward, so can we go?'_

Zelda stood up following Saria's actions. "Yes, we're going to go. We might see you tomorrow though." Zelda had a glint of hope in her eye that she would see him tomorrow.

"Yeah sure, see you girls tomorrow." Link said as Zelda and Saria were walking out of the diner. The fact that Link had called them girls made her giggle.

As soon as the pair was outside they started giggling to each other. "He's kind of cute, Saria." Zelda said blushing a scarlet red.

"I guess." Was all she said. Zelda noticed she was turning a light pink.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"No I don't!" Saria almost shouted defensively.

"You totally do." Zelda said making an eerie silence between them, but the two girls soon chatted quietly all the way back to their dorm room.

**Yes, I know. I modified the way Saria looks. But I mean who has green hair these days. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I guarantee that next chapter will be worth reading**


	3. turning tables

**Here's the next chapter, for anyone who bother's to read this! Enjoy xx**

**(Saria's POV)**

Saria had made sure to wake up extra early for her first day at the knight academy. Of course she expected Zelda to still be asleep and she was right.

It was still early and classes didn't start for another hour so Saria decided to fit in some cello practice. She headed down to the music room. She had made sure to get permission from the music teacher on the day of her interview.

The music room was quiet so Saria set up her cello and started to play. The notes echoed around the room and Saria was sure her music could be heard outside in the corridor but she didn't care.

"You're amazing at playing the cello."

Saria looked up and saw Link standing in the doorway. I gulped before answering him. "Thanks, but how long were you listening?"

"Well I was only just walking down here when I heard your playing. It's very good, you know."

I blushed slightly. "Thanks, I guess."

"Do want to head to class?" Link asked as he motioned to the door.

"Sure." Saria shrugged and packed up her things and headed out of the room with Link.

"So, I talked to Zelda earlier and she said that you and her were in most of my classes. So I guess we'll be spending lots of time together."

"Oh." Saria dropped her head to the floor. _'And here I was thinking that he wouldn't be. Now he's going to be a distraction.'_

"You sound like that's bad."

"Oh no its not, I was just surprised that's all." Saria faked her way out.

"Cool, we have archery first, right?"

Saria checked her timetable then nodded. The two walked outside the school toward the archery fields where some other students were waiting for the class to start.

"Hey Link." Called Zelda from the group.

Saria watched as Link went over to Zelda and they started chatting like they were best friends. Saria felt her face grow hot a jealousy rise from within her. _'I can't be jealous. I don't even like Link. Or maybe I do.'_

* * *

All through The lesson Saria stared at how Zelda spoke Link, always smiling. And how Link gave her tips on how to aim better when she used her bow and arrow. Saria diverted her attention to a class of young children learning how to fly on their loftwings.

There was one blonde haired girl who was dangerously leaning sideways on her bird. When all of a sudden she fell off. Everyone's attention averted to the source of the ear piercing scream the girl left behind.

"That was Aryll!" Link said suddenly. "My sister." He added after seeing Zelda's blank expression. Link ran over to the group then ran off the edge. Saria could hear his whistle calling for his loftwing.

Everyone ran to the edge where link had jumped off including Saria and Zelda.

"There he is, and he has Aryll!" Shouted Malon.

_'Malon's in this class, I hadn't noticed. I must have really been distracted.'_

Everyone watched as Link flew back with Aryll, and landed safely on the platform.

"My thanks to you Link for saving Aryll." Professor Horwell said, the professor who taught the class of children.

Link just nodded and looked at his sister angrily.

"I'm sorry big brother, please don't tell mother." Aryll whined gripping Link's arm.

"I'm sure he won't tell your mother, Aryll." Saria said kneeling in front of the small girl.

Slowly, the young girl loosened her grip on Link's leg suddenly letting Link walk back towards the archery class. Saria turned back to the young girl.

"How do you know he won't tell mother?" Aryll asked in a small voice.

"Link's kind, he's not the type to go tell on someone. Especially not his little sister." Saria said as she stood up and added. "I'm Saria."

"I like you Saria, are you friends with my big brother?"

Saria smiled. "I hope so."

The small girl just smiled and ran off to her class just as the bell tolled for everyone to move to their next class.

* * *

Little did Saria know that Zelda had heard everything she said to Aryll. _'You won't steal Link away from me by being nice to his sister, Saria!' _Thought Zelda as she walked away to catch up with Link.

**OOOOO Zelda's personality has changed, I wonder how the next chapter will turn out. I wrote this chapter extra long cos it's been days since i updated, I promise not to slack off. And a special thanks to the 2 reviews I have I now it's two but still.**


	4. Messed Feelings

**Here comes the suspense DUN DUN DUNNNN! Well It gets mysterious even to me, Enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda games or characters or whatnot just my own idea.**

* * *

**(Zelda's POV)**

_'I know the game Saria is trying to play so I will stop her before she does any harm. She knows I like Link, and I know that she's trying to take him away from me.'_ Zelda thought as she was heading inside.

"Everyone is to report to the auditorium for a school assembly." Came a voice on the loudspeaker. Zelda entered the hall and got dragged along with the crowd into the auditorium. She took her seat in her grades row.

Zelda looked around until she saw Link, which instantly bought a smile to her face and Link returned it.

_'Maybe Saria doesn't like Link, maybe she's just a kind person. Why do I feel the need to take him before anyone else.'_ Zelda's kind thoughts about Saria were quickly shattered when she spotted Saria sit down next to Link.

Zelda watched as the pair talked and laughed and smiled. Zelda didn't like how Saria was smiling at Link.

"You like Link? Isn't he just so dreamy? You have no chance with him, he's going to be my husband in a few years. We were betrothed seven years ago."

Zelda looked to see who was saying this nonsense. Beside her was a pale girl who had way too much blue blush on.

"Betrothed? Please." Zelda retorted, as she was already angry with Saria.

"We'll be together forever, Ruto and Link." The girl who was apparently named Ruto, sighed with contentment.

A teacher then came onto the stage and started to address the school, but Zelda had her focus on other things. She casually looked over at Link and Saria who were listening to the teacher._ 'Maybe it's best to not focus on them so much.'_

Zelda turned her attention to the teacher speaking. "I know that the school year is only beginning, but since this is the first year the knight Academy has accepted students from the surface. The teachers and I have organized a school dance."

Immediately everyone piped up and some young girls could be heard squealing and giggling. In the few front rows.

"However," Continued the teacher. "Juniors will have theirs this coming Thursday and the seniors will have theirs the next night on the Friday."

_'Great, I only have to Friday to get Link to ask me to the dance.' _Thought Zelda. She walked back out of the auditorium to her next class.

**(Link's POV)**

"Hey Link, did you hear about that thing on Friday?" Asked Dark as soon as Link entered his dorm.

"That dance? Yeah." Link responded chucking his bag down and falling on his bed.

"You going to take someone?"

"I might. What about you?"

"I got my eye on that Malon girl, she's pretty cute."

Just then the door burst open and sheik fell into the room, quickly shutting it. Seeing their curious expressions he explained. "Mido wants to kill me."

"Hey, you know there's a dance this Friday?" Asked Link wondering if Sheik would take anyone.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Midna tomorrow. You better find yourself someone before all the ladies are snatched up." Sheik said sitting on a chair.

"He's the grandson of the chosen one, he basically has girls at his disposal." Dark joked.

Link wasn't amused because he secretly liked two girls. He was definitely their friend but he wasn't sure whether they meant more to him, more importantly he couldn't have both and had to choose. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back before dark." Link said suddenly grabbing his jacket and heading for the door before his two friends could object.

The school halls were quiet as he walked along through the school until he heard the familiar notes of a cello, Saria's cello. Link followed the sound to the music room where he saw Saria playing he face set in concentration as she played each note with delicacy. She couldn't see Link, which was important sine Saria broke off her music and looked around but only after Link had time to disappear.

_'Saria is kind and caring, she looks fragile when she plays and it's almost as if I can feel what she's feeling through her notes.'_ Link thought as he headed to another part of the school where he heard a stereo playing piano music. Link popped his head around a door to see Zelda ballet dancing to a piano tune. _'I never knew she was a dancer'_

Just as the music ended Zelda stopped dancing and headed towards the door but not before Link slipped away again without being noticed.

_'Wow, Zelda looked amazing and free when she was dancing. She looked angelic but strong at the same time. I think the same about Saria but how do I choose, neither of them may even like me.'_ Link headed outside to the archery fields to practice and clear his head. Unfortunately he wasn't going to be alone.

"Hey Link. What's wrong you look like you found out some awful news?" Dark asked as Link got nearer.

Link picked up a bow and arrow and shot a perfect bullseye.

"Wow." Stated dark, staring at the shot. "Something must be on your mind."

"If you have to choose between two people how do you choose?" Asked link trying not to give away to much information.

"I see, you have your eye on two girls."

"yeah," Link said staring at the ground.

"Just ask them, if they don't feel the same way you forget about them."

"That's real encouraging." Link said sarcastically as he shot another arrow at his target making it land close to his other one.

"Hey, it's getting dark. Sleep on it and give it some thought."

"I guess." Link put down his bow and returned the arrows to the stand then returned back to his dorm with Dark.

* * *

**Poor Link can't even choose between two girls. Well, everyone, I'm writing the next chapter as you read this it should be up soon because I have lots of time on my hands seeing as I'm on school holidays xD until next chapter**


	5. Looks

**Sorry for keeping everyone waiting, I've been having a severe case of writer's block. Hope you enjoy the next chapter xx**

**(Saria's POV)**

It was early in the morning as Saria collected her books from her locker, she noticed that everyone who passed was looking at her funny and it made her feel uncomfortable. Just then she saw Malon walking past with a big smile plastered on her face, but then again Malon was always like that. Saria grabbed her arm as she walked past, catching her by surprise.

"Hey, Malon?"

"Hey, Saria. Anything wrong, you look worried?" Malon asked as her smile turned into a worrisome one.

"Do you know why everyone keeps looking at me?" Saria asked lowering her voice to a whisper.

Malon moved closer and also lowered her voice. "People have been saying mean things about you lately."

"What type of things?"

"I don't want to upset you. I have to go." Malon was interrupted by the bell and she walked away quickly keeping her head low.

Saria was left standing in the hallway suddenly feeling conscious of herself, she decided to go find Zelda who had been ignoring her of late.

The dance classroom was hot and stuffy as Saria entered; it was the one class she had that didn't involve in becoming a knight.  
Saria was in the change rooms when Zelda walked in.

"Hey Zelda." Said Saria hoping to make conversation, but she was disappointed when Zelda ignored her. So they both got changed into their dance wear for class.

Saria couldn't help but glance over at Zelda as the class did their warm ups. Saria also saw the looks that she continued to get from people around the room; they looked at her like she was disgusting.

The teacher, miss Fi, ordered everyone to get with their partners, and Saria's partner just happened to be Zelda. They were to practice their turns down the room so both Zelda and Saria went when it was their turn. Saria didn't know what happened but she felt something press against her leg throwing her off balance and making her fall to the ground.

Saria looked up to see Zelda giving her a smirk, and it seemed to be an evil one.  
_'Why would Zelda want to trip me, but why is she acting this way at all?' _Saria thought to herself. There were laughs from all the other girls in the class as they stood there and laughed.  
First people were looking at her now they were laughing at her; Saria wondered what they would do next.

The class was over and Saria was thankful, she walked back to her locker to put away her change of clothes. She looked around and still saw people giving her a few looks here and there. Among the crowd she noticed Link staring at her from in front of his locker, smiling. Saria smiled back just as a group of girls stormed up to her.

"We need to talk to you." Yelled one of the girls while the other piped in.  
"We need you to stay away from Link, he'll never love someone like you."  
"Only someone like Zelda." Added the last girl. With that the girls walked away briskly leaving Saria staring after them. The words stung 'Someone like you'.

_'So this is about Link, Zelda likes Link and she thinks I'm trying to steal him. I have to talk to Link before this gets out of hand.'_

"Hey Saria, what did those girls want?" Saria turned to see looking at her worriedly.

"They had the wrong person, that's all." Saria lied and forced a fake smile.

"Um, I was meaning to talk to you about something.

"Well I have something to say and it's more important." Saria said as she contemplated with herself. _'Just say it Saria, it shouldn't be that hard. You never really liked him in the first place, even though he does have nice hair and dreamy eyes. Saria! Just say it!"  
_"Link, I think you should take Zelda to the dance this Friday."

**Again, I'm sorry about the wait. It was pointed out to me that in chapter 3 there is a slight stuff up in writing context so sorry about that.**


	6. finally making sense

**Here's the chapter six to keep you entertained, I'm getting towards the end soon so I hope I don't bore everyone.  
Enjoy xx**

It came out in a rush and sounded as though if he asked her she would die. "Ok." Link said slowly as he scratched his head.

Saria turned and scampered away down the hall before Link had a chance to say what he was going to. It didn't matter anyway; in a way Saria had answered his question.  
Link had, in a way, a disappointed feeling came over Link.  
_'It's not like the world has ended or anything'_ but still Link could not shake off the feeling.  
Well, it was time to find Zelda.

* * *

Saria felt the eyes looking at her again as she walked down the hall. She hugged her books to her chest and diverted her eyes to the floor.  
_'They're not looking at me. They're not looking at me.'_ Saria kept on saying to herself but that confidence was broken when she felt a sharp object hit her head, making her tumble to the floor averting everyone's curious glances towards her.  
Saria looked behind her to see that a book had hit her in the head. She couldn't take it anymore, so she ran to the bathroom crying. She was looking at her tear-stained face in the bathroom when a bunch of girls walked in.

"Oh, Smelly Saria is occupying this room." Said the first girl.

"Smelly Saria is crying." Said the second girl.

"It actually has feelings?" Added the first girl, more of as a question than a statement.

The group of girls made a face of disgust at Saria before they left the room leaving Saria with fresh tears in her eyes. Everything was racing through her head. People's stares, Zelda's grin as she tripped her over, 'someone like you', those girls that had walked in the room calling her smelly Saria, 'it actually has feelings'.  
Saria ran out of the bathroom and all the way to her dorm room. Like always people had their eyes on her. Saria climbed into bed and huddled into the sheets, quietly sobbing.

* * *

Zelda sat in potions class and was, in a way, glad that Saria wasn't there. She looked over at link to see him smiling and staring at her so she smiled shyly back at him. _'He likes me! Ok, don't get to excited, there's a hundred other reasons as to why he's smiling at you.'_

Zelda scribbled in her notebook through the whole class, her mind elsewhere. The bell rang, waking her from her daydreaming, so she stumbled out of class along with everyone, still in her daze.  
Someone caught her by the elbow making her spin around to face Link.

"Hey Zelda can I ask you something?" Link asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, of course you can." Zelda tried to play it 'cool' but inside she was bouncing off the walls.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me."

"Yes, I would love to go with you."

"Great I'll pick you up around seven then."

Zelda nodded her head as she and Link turned their separate ways. Zelda couldn't help smiling to herself. _'So Saria took my advise and stayed away. I wonder what those girls did to make her do that.'_ A sense of shame fell onto Zelda's shoulders. She knew she wasn't the type of girl to make things happen to her advantage. Especially messing with someone's emotions, someone so nice and caring.

**I'll try to finish this story before Christmas because I fear I will neglect this story after Christmas, as I'm getting a lot of books for Christmas, which I will be reading so I won't be writing, well next chapter should be up fairly soon maybe even in a couple of hours.  
I'm a bit stuck at this point to. Do you want a dramatic ending or a 'happily ever after' ending**


	7. sad endings

**Here's the next and final chapter where you will experience character death, sorry that there is no happily ever after as I chose the dramatic ending. So please enjoy and happy Christmas eve everyone xx**

It was the end of the day, and Zelda was heading back to her dorm room. She hadn't seen Saria in any of her classes for the rest of the day and guessed that she had come down sick. Zelda entered the dorm room, which was dark. The curtains were closed blocking out the sun.  
Suddenly Zelda was confronted with a blow to her face knocking her to the floor.

"Why did you spread those rumors about me, Zelda?"

Saria was holding onto Zelda's shirt threateningly. She had red eyes and her face was far from lying. "I-I." Zelda stuttered.

"You what? Your sorry?"

Zelda just nodded as she found herself terrified by Saria.  
Saria let go of Zelda and sat on her bed staring at her lap.

"I am, I didn't know it would hurt for you this much." Zelda said as she got up straightening out her clothes.

"You didn't think that spreading rumors about me and people calling me names would hurt?"

"Saria I-" Zelda didn't know what to say. She had felt ashamed before but not this bad, now she actually felt guilty as she was the cause for making Saria feel this way.

"You're selfish you know. I thought you were nice." Saria said tears going down her face. Zelda just sat on her bed staring at Saria's silhouette, as it was pitch dark.

"I know this is all over Link. I told him to go to the dance with you. I thought then at least that the teasing and the looks would stop, but it didn't."

"I'm so sorry for this Saria, I just got up tight when I thought you liked Link too."

"I did but he's not worth fighting over."

Zelda sat in silence reflecting on what she done. "You know, I used to have a crush in my old school. I told my best friend and she ended up taking him for herself. I then moved schools and developed another crush, my best friend there ended up taking him too. My mother saw how upset I was both times, and she told me if I want something badly, I have to fight for it. That's what I thought I was doing." Zelda tried to make Saria see her side but seeing that Saria still sat unmoving, on the bed.

"When your mother said to 'fight for what you want' I don't think she meant fighting like this."

"I see that now." Zelda left the conversation to end she wasn't good at apologies, so she just left Saria to her thoughts and got into bed and hoped for a fresh start for the new day.

* * *

The day flew by as Zelda thought about what the night would bring. Zelda slipped on her light pink, satin dress and looked over to Saria who was already ready, wearing a forest green dress. Saria looked emotionless as she sat on her bed.  
_'I wonder if she's still angry at me, or maybe she still feels hurt.'_ Wondered Zelda. "Are you ready to go?"

Saria just nodded and both the girls walked out the door. "Link." Zelda said as she locked the door.

"I'll just walk on ahead." Saria said walking off towards the large auditorium where the dance was being held.

* * *

Link and Zelda entered the large auditorium to find people already dancing to some soft 'couples' music. Link pulled Zelda onto the dance floor so they could start swaying slightly. Zelda had waited for this moment but now it just didn't seem right.

"Do you know why Saria has been so down today?" Link asked suddenly breaking the silence.

Zelda just looked down at her feet before answering. "She is angry at me and it's all my fault. She is hurt."

"What happened?" Link asked in a curious tone.

Zelda had to tell Link, it was the right thing to do. "I-I spread rumors about her and now the whole school is teasing her."

Immediately Link pushed Zelda away and looked at her differently. "Whatever you did you should go and apologize. Right now!" With that Link walked away leaving Zelda standing alone.  
Zelda sat down thinking about how everything had become a mess; occasionally she scanned the crowd in search of Saria but could not see her. After awhile Zelda decided to head back to her dorm room, there was no real point in being here. _'I don't even know Link that well.'_ Zelda thought to herself trying to cushion herself from the fact that things had gone horribly wrong from what she thought.

The hall was quiet as Zelda opened the door to the dorm, it was pitch black inside and the only light came from the bathroom.

"Saria, are you here?" Zelda called out as she opened the bathroom door. Zelda slid to her knees; all her answers to what she had done came to her as she saw Saria slumped on the ground clutching an empty pill packet.

She had been so naïve, she thought nothing like this would ever happen. That one person could hurt so much as to take their own life. Saria's lifeless body was hard to look at so Zelda turned away as she cried uncontrollably.

* * *

People had started on Zelda, saying it was her fault, which it was. Zelda was glad to leave the school.  
She was on an air blimp, going back to the surface, back to her family. Zelda had a lot of time to reflect on the events at the knight academy, what sort of person she was becoming, and how unstable and insecure she was.

When Zelda returned to her old school she vowed to become a different person. It was a challenge she wished to face.

**So… wow Saria committed suicide. Seeming as it is a common occurrence in our society I took the liberty of making people aware. And please don't think 'I don't know what I'm talking about' because I do. Anyway hope you enjoyed. I have learnt one thing and that is I cannot write modernized stories :P xx**


End file.
